


The Dawn Will Come

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the events of haven.</p>
<p>requests can be made here</p>
<p>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn Will Come

Sakai opened her eyes, slowing her breathing a bit as she noticed that Cullen was asleep across from her, she gently reached her hand out cupping his face with the tips of her fingers and closing her eyes for a moment. She rolled over so she was laying on her back before slowly sitting up and then stood up, turning towards Cullen and smiled at him “I’ll be back soon.” she whispered softly knowing as always he would worrying about her, she shuddered slightly as the wind from the open windows blew her hair around her head and sighed as she got dressed.

She quietly walked down the steps of skyhold and towards the stable noticing a jet black mare was looking at her, she smiled as the horse nuzzled her softly, hiding her face in the horse’s mane as tears rolled down her cheek. “Come on girl,” Sakai said softly wrapping her fingers around the horse’s rein’s before climbing onto the saddle and took off down the mountain path using the moonlight to guide her, she stopped as she arrived at the edge of a snowy cliff and climbed down looking around. She held her hand up to the horse stopping it from following her and slowly being careful as she could climbing down the cliff side landing on a bank of powdery white snow. “Haven,” she said softly to herself and sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath visualizing what the snow covered valley used to be, she could hear Cullen and Cassandra barking orders at the rest of the inquisition soldiers, could smell the smoke and charcoal from the fires from the blacksmith.

As she stood there remembering, she started to hum the song they had sung after the destruction of haven. “ The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, For one day soon the dawn will come,” she sang hearing her voice echo throughout the cliffs. She blinked as she turned her head seeing what looked like torch light and smiled seeing Cullen standing there “The shepherd’s lost and her home is far. Keep to the stars, The dawn will come” Cullen sang and Sakai smiled hearing her voice join along with his as he climbed down and stood beside her “Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, The dawn will come.” they sang looking out at the broken landscape. Sakai sighed as the song ended and looked towards Cullen and reached her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “You didn’t have to come all this way to see me, I would have been fine on my own.” Sakai murmured softly to herself running her fingers through her hair and blinked as she felt Cullen’s hand on the side of her face gently tilting her head up so her eyes could meet his own. “Really?” Cullen asked softly and smiled when he heard Sakai chuckle softly and gently leaned forward pressing his lips against hers for a moment, drawing her against his chest. Sakai sighed deeply as she broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest. “Yea, really,” she said tears coming to her eyes and falling down her cheeks her eyes moving to look up at the silent sky as tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt Cullen’s arm tighten around her and looked up noticing he was looking up at the sky, tears rolling down his own cheeks. She was silent for a moment deciding not to say anything and just leaned her head against his chest closing her eyes for a moment and just resting.


End file.
